


I'll keep you safe pumpkin

by Fandoms_need_chocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dad, Grumpy bobby, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_need_chocolate/pseuds/Fandoms_need_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she knew was that she had to run, run far away from the monsters.  She lived a horrible godforsaken life until she ran.  What will happen now that she sees wings and gut-wrenching faced underneath?  Will Dean keep her?  Rating for mild description of child abuse and violence, but we'll get past that with the onslaught of cuteness to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Third person P.O.V.  
The screams that resonated from what other people, normal people, would call her home, were deafening. Her own personal hell had suddenly gotten so much worse than it already was in just one night. The man who is Sparrow’s father genetically had already killed her little sister. It was the most horrible thing she has ever seen in her short life. Usually as a six year old the most amount of blood you see would be on a scraped knee which your Mommy kissed all better. In Sparrow’s case the worst nosebleed one could receive was the comparison to that.   
Sparrow’s mother was on the floor in a puddle of her own blood as my father makes cuts all over her tortured body. This has been going on for a while, and she knew that as soon as he is finished with her, she would be next. This strikes up her resolve to do what she knows she has to do. Sparrow’s mother has lost too much blood this time; and Sparrow is not quite sure how she’s still alive right now. Sparrow knows that this all together maybe gives her a minute at most. It’s my life or his. It’s my life or his. It’s my life or his. She chants this in her head as she slowly approaches from behind. When Sparrow gets close enough, and she sees the entirety of her mother’s mangled body, it was enough. Sparrow strikes the knife hard into his throat. He yells out in pain as she drags it across to make sure there was no way that he would be able to follow her.  
Sparrow can hear him gagging on his own blood as she races to the kitchen. She goes into the little cupboard where she stashed a bag of canned food. Then Sparrow raced around the kitchen to grab any other bits and pieces of food that they were able to scrounge up because of having no money. Sparrow was quite used to hunger, so all this food would last her a very long time. She grabs another knife to stash in her bag as she raced out of this house, and into the surrounding woods. Taking no time to check if they were dead like her baby sister, Sparrow had to get as far away as her frighteningly skinny frame could get her.   
******************************************************************************  
It has been four months since she escaped. The police men had tried very hard to find her, but she knew how to hide herself by now in her home. The forest was an amazing home for it was free and Sparrow wasn’t afraid anymore. But this wasn’t the same woods by their house. No she left that area round after a week. Sparrow was always moving if it looks like someone is getting suspicious and starts to search the local woods. It only happens after she makes too much noise or steals too much food. It’s amazing how people just assume that its raccoons stealing the perfectly edible food out of their rubbish bins until they see something much larger than a raccoon. If only for a moment that is. But it is so easy to evade them, for they think that Sparrow thinks like an animal. Place food out and she’ll come out. Sparrow has survived this long because she doesn’t fall for those tricks.  
In fact they are searching the woods right now. Looking in all the bushes whether they were big or small. Little did they know that she was high, high up above them like the bird she was named for. After living in the woods for so long you tended to get a little dirty. But it added the extra coverage necessary to be completely undetectable in the trees. Sparrow just fell asleep and waited until morning to move on from this patch of woods.   
Sparrow could feel the air getting colder as she kept moving through the woods. She just huffed out a sigh and kept moving, it was bad enough that they sent out an entire search party last night. So far Sparrow has been walking for hours making good progress from the last town. One of the search men came really close to finding her last night so it became even more imperative that she get moving. She doesn’t know what would happen if she was caught by the policemen, but she really doesn’t want to find out.   
For a stretch of time Sparrow had to go through a big city to get to the comfort of the woods again. It was easy really, avoiding the people who would put their noses into her business. But then she sees absolutely the strangest thing in her life and that sure is saying something compared to the events Sparrow has lived through. There was a man……..with wings. Not like fake wings for costumes but real wings that were huge! Each one was as long as he was tall. They were gold and shimmered in the sunlight with every move he made. For some reason he turned round and looked right at her.   
“You can see me little one?” He asked in a funny sounding voice. All Sparrow could do was nod while staring at his wings. “These too?” He asked while making hand motions toward his wings. Again with the nodding. “Well then I guess you’re the one we have been looking for.” He stated right before advancing toward her. Sparrow turns around and starts sprinting, but she hasn’t been able to have food in a few days. This means that much larger man was able to catch up to her very quickly with infuriating ease. “Now try not to kill Deano and Mr. Mcgruffy when you get there k?” was all he said before placing two fingers on Sparrow’s forehead.  
******************************************************************************  
Dean P.O.V  
I had just gotten a face full of holy water, again man I hate that. Bobby had just handed me a towel when there was a very loud thump in the adjoining room. We rush around the corner to see a small girl trying to shake off a fall that sounded like she fell from the ceiling. She sees us and immediately tries to haul herself up to run but falls on her face again. It looks like she sprained an ankle in her fall. That didn’t stop her from scuttling away on the floor. I looked more closely at her eyes, they were the eyes of an animal terrified and about to fight or fly.   
“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you alright?” I said in a low voice. “Alright? I just want to help you.” She just looked at me with a distrustful face. “I need to check your ankle, to make sure you didn’t break it okay?” I slowly reach for her ankle which she begrudgingly lets me take. “Okay, can you wiggle your toes? Good good. Now move it up and down, alright yes it is just a sprain no broken ankles here.” I say with a smile on my face, but when I look down at her she is staring at me intently. Then her stomach rumbled. “Alright how about we feed Chewbacca then?” I ask her. She nods after a pause and after looking about for a few seconds lifts her arms up in the universal request to be picked up. I carefully lift her up only to realize that her clothes were but rags on her skeleton like frame. I slowly make my way into Bobby’s kitchen and whisper, “Bobby can you make some light porridge? We need to get some food into her.” Bobby nods and starts around his kitchen. I’m still holding her and feel like an idiot that I haven’t wrapped her ankle yet. “Hey Chewy your ankle still hurt?” she stares me in the eyes before she slowly nods. “Alright come on.”   
After wrapping her ankle and having her eat most of the porridge, Bobby and I were getting ready to leave to find Sam. “Bobby you have any blankets or something?”  
“Check the hall closets.” He said gruffly before going back to his search. Chewy, as I have now dubbed her, was sitting on Bobby’s bed just watching us. I smile at her and exit the room and find a couple of big fluffy blankets and walk back into the room to see Chewy craning her neck to see around the corner of the door. I walk to her and start to swaddle her in the blankets. Already small, she looked like a toddler in the mass of blankets. I don’t know why but she seems to trust me. After picking her and the blankets up from the bed I call out the Bobby, “Hey Bobby! Meet us in the car!” She flinches at the loudness of my voice to which I immediately say, “I’m sorry Chewy I won’t be so loud next time.” She just looked at me and leaned against my chest.  
Man I have missed this, I remember Sam doing the same thing all those years ago. But no time like the present. I open the backseat door and gently place her on the seat. “Now, I am going to give you water during the drive okay? And if you get hungry I want you to tap either me or Bobby on the shoulder and do this alright?” He says while making the sign for eating. She nods and curls in her little blanket nest.   
We have been driving for a couple of hours; all the while I have been checking the rearview mirror to see how Chewy was doing. She was constantly looking out her windows to see the new sights blur by. She had quickly gotten tired and was now sleeping.   
“So what are we going to do with her?” Bobby suddenly asked me. I sighed we couldn’t possibly give her away, I couldn’t. “Because you’re already attached to the kid.” Bobby stated matter of factly. I just ignored him and continued staring at the road and looking periodically at Chewy. Man I have got to get a better nickname than that or try to get her name name.   
It wasn’t until we got to the hotel Sam was staying at before I noticed Chewy having a nightmare. She was shaking so hard I’m surprised she hasn’t fallen off the seat yet. I stop the car and rush to her door. “Hey Chewy? Chewy? Okay you’re okay.” I say over and over trying to rouse her from this night terror. She was sobbing when she woke and was clutching to my shirt. I just grab the blankets that have fallen and gather them around her. I lift her up again and she wraps her legs around my waist to have a secure hold. She rests her head on my shoulder, exhausted, as I look at Bobby and nod toward the building and make my way to the entrance. We get up to Sam’s room to be greeted by a girl in her underwear. My eyes widen, and Chewy looks to see who the new voice belonged to. I’m guessing she didn’t like what she saw because she became stiff as plywood and grabbed my shirt even tighter than before. I look down at her and she had terror written all over her face. “Hey, hey what’s wrong hun?” I ask because this was a very strong reaction to a tiny female compared to when she met me. Then I hear Sam’s voice and look up. “Heya Sammy.” I say with a grin. My grin died pretty quickly when I saw his face. I ducked and threw myself backwards as the knife came wishing through the air towards me as I curl my body into pumpkin? Yeah that might work she seems like a pumpkin, I wonder if she’ll like pie? Focus Dean! I look up to see Bobby holding Sam back and only then to I hear her. She is definitely not happy with how she is being roughed around, no wait, the knife. She’s not taking her eyes off the knife that came towards us while her eyes are glazed over.  
“Hey, Bobby!” I call in a panic, “What do I do it looks like she is like, I dunno, locked in a memory or something!”   
“Dean calm down just coax her out of it you idjit.” He says before going back to explaining to Sam. “Alright then pumpkin, we need to do something. Can you hear me c’mon just follow my voice or something like that or another.” She slowly but surely turned to look at me with her wide green eyes locked with mine, before she slumped exhausted against my chest. I sighed in relief and lightly hugged her small frame. It scares me just how small she is. I grab one of my t-shirts and take her into the bathroom, she really needed a bath right now.   
She was too tired to complain much when I started taking the rags off her, I really need to burn those when I get the chance. And then I saw her skin. Her entire body was covered with scars as old as four years to five months ago. I gave a strangled gasp and called out, “B- Bobby?” He walked in and with a start said, “What in the hell?” I looked at him, really looked at him with a look of finality. Then I turned to her, “You are going to stay with us okay? We’’ll keep you safe how does that sound?” She looks at me as if she were thinking about it before nodding. I nod with her and after giving her a quick bath, put her in the t-shirt I brought with me and cuddle up with her in one of the hotel beds.

A/N  
And that was chapter one! Spot any mistakes and you know the drill, send me a review and I will be sure to watch for them in the future. Anyway don't forget to like and review because I will be updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Dean P.O.V.  
She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. “So what are we doing now Bobby?” Bobby just looked like today had been a long day. Well it has, but that’s not the point. “The thing that pulled me out, it left a mark.” I pulled my sleeve up to show the handprint burned into my skin.   
“What in the hell?” Bobby exclaims in surprise as he comes closer to inspect it. The minutes stretched by as he was thinking. “I know a person who can help us out.”   
“Who?” Sam said in surprise.   
“A psychic, her name is Pamela.”   
“Well let’s get going then.” I say as I make for Sara? No, that doesn’t fit. She just grunted in her sleep as I carefully lifted her, trying my damned hardest to not wake her up. She had settled again once she was on the upholstery of Baby.  
It wasn’t that long of a drive to this Pamela person’s place. I did know that I did not want to leave Emma? no, inside the car alone while we were inside. Leaving her out of my sight was a very bad idea.   
“Hey, it’s time to wake up.” I say while shaking her shoulder. She still flinched a little, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck again. Seeing as she was still in my gigantic t-shirt, keeping her swaddled in the fluffy blanket seemed like a good idea until we could get her clothes.   
We walked up to the door only to have it open before we could knock.   
“Heey Bobbay!” a woman I am guessing is Pamela drawls before yanking him into a hug. I just raise my eyebrows and shift (Bela? Ugh ew no!) around in my arms. She turns to me and she says, “You have her in a t-shirt, really?”   
“I just got her some hours ago!” I say indignantly.   
She rolls her eyes and says, “Be glad Bobby called ahead and I have my special skills. Come on I have some things that should fit her.” We follow her inside and she hands me a bag with clothing articles. Taking her into another room, I start to pull things out of the bag. Everything was so girly. She also kind of, was that a sneer?   
“Did you just sneer at the girly clothes missie?” I laugh. She doesn’t respond. “Ah well I guess we will have to pick the least offending items and work with those. At least she got you shoes to wear so you don’t cut your feet when you don’t need to be carried.” She just nods solemnly.  
Her attitude changed slightly when the clothes were on though. It was obvious she was no happy with all the pink on the clothes. She kept picking at the pink parts with a disdainful look on her small face. “Hey Pamela I don’t think we have a happy camper here!” I say gleefully. But as soon as we enter the room everyone else was in she schooled her features with a snap and remained blank faced. I sighed and said, “Never mind, you guys scared her.”   
Pamela walked to us and she stiffened considerably. Pamela looked (Dani? Nope) in the eyes as if she was searching for something. “Oh you poor child. You poor child.” She said in a whisper. I gave her look that basically said, “Elaborate, now.”   
“Her father was the one to give her the scars, physically by blade and emotionally by murdering her sister and mother in front of her.”   
“Was it a demon?” Sam asked.  
“No Sam, this was just an evil man who wanted to hurt others and took it out on his family. She has never called him dad in her life.”  
I hug her to me upon hearing this new set of information. She wasn’t even listening to the conversation anymore, just laying her head on my shoulder and sucking her thumb while staring off into space.   
“Alright now why don’t we see who pulled you out of the fire.” Pamela says to break the silence. She already had the table set up for her thing. She was demanding this Castiel person to show her his face over and over again. (Clara? Damn it that’s not it either) was very upset. She was restless in my lap until she lunged forward to Pamela’s arm. I let go of Sam’s hand to catch her before she fell on her face effectively breaking the circle. “What was that for I almost had it?” Pamela was very irritated with the turn of events. I was too busy with (Lucy? Maybe I should just get a damn baby name book since I’m turning into one) trying to see what was wrong.  
She was just shaking and shuddering rubbing at her eyes. I stand up from the table hoisting her up to where she is at my chest again, ignoring the others as I walk outside to the car. She got marginally better once we exited Pamela’s house. At least with the shaking, she wouldn’t stop rubbing her eyes. “Hey stop that you’re just going to hurt them.” I say to her gently pulling on her wrists. “You’re safe, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, understand?” She looked up and nodded her agreement and slumped down.   
SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN  
Back at the hotel I had taken claim over one of the beds and had her all wrapped up in her blanket nest again. That didn’t last very long though, before she just crawled the three feet to curl up against my side.   
The nightmares, as some would say, straight from hell themselves. They wouldn’t know just how right they were. I lurch awake with a strangled gasp as (Tyler?) did from my movements. I look at her, “You know kiddo we need to give you a real name sometime.” She just looked at me with her large eyes before nodding and closing her eyes.   
I carefully run my fingers through her hair in deep thought. It was still a raggedy mess, but the bath had shown that instead of being a brunette like I thought she was, her hair was blonde. It’s interesting just how much she looks like me with her eyes and hair. She made a sort of cooing noise in her sleep that, no matter how hard I tried, made a silly grin spread across my face.  
Then the television started acting like the one in the gas station. I start up and grabbed her and the blanket without any warning. She squeaked indignantly to being jostled as I am running out the door with her. There is no way her ears and little body would withstand the strange noise that’s following me.   
I’m running out the door when the mirror that was above the bed shattered, sending the glass raining down on where we were just lying. “Dean!” I can hear Bobby yell along with the thundering sounds of his steps.  
SPNPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN  
We were in an abandoned warehouse that was soon to become the biggest art project ever. I placed the weapons bag on one table, and placed (Katie? Gahaarr!) on the table opposite. This blanket wrapping business was a lifesaver, because it gives her an incentive to keep still where I place her. Bobby then approaches us and hands me a pad of paper and a small box of crayons.  
“Sam suggested we get her these for when she has to wait for long periods of time.” He said in his gruff ‘I’m no big softie’ voice. I just grin at him and hand them to her.  
Little while later after the barn warehouse has been spray painted within an inch of its life, I turn to check on (Taylor? I’ll ask if she likes that) her tongue is poking out in concentration as she draws with her crayons. When she notices me watching her, she lifts up the paper to show one of the symbols we had painted on the walls. “Wow that’s really good.” I say, now that I actually look at it, it actually is pretty damn close to the symbol itself. “Good job kiddo.” I say smiling as I ruffle her hair.   
She actually grinned before going back to her drawing.   
SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN  
It has been an hour since Bobby did the summoning. “Are you sure you did it right?” I ask him. He just gave me a bitch face to which I respond with an eye roll. Taylor, or Teddy, was leaning against me fighting to keep her eyes open. After going through the vast list of name ideas she went with the one I thought she would choose.   
Suddenly there was an all mighty thud on the roof. Taylor jumped and grabbed my sleeve in response to the noise. Booby and I jump down to our feet and grabbed the shotguns, but not before I put noise canceling ear coverings on Taylor. When a man walked into the barn Bobby and I opened fire. Nothing was affecting him, so I discreetly grabbed the demon knife.   
“Dean Winchester, we need to talk.”  
“Sure.” I said right before I plunged the knife into his chest. Nothing happened. Now I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. I step backwards to place myself in front of Taylor to make sure that this man couldn’t get to her. Bobby came behind him with a pipe, only to be put to sleep by the touch of this guy’s fingers.   
“Who are you?” I ask wondering how we would get out of here.  
“My name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the Lord.” He said in a rough voice, “And I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
But then Taylor made a noise to get my attention. I immediately swivel around. “Yes what it is Teddy?” she was making flapping motions with her hands and raising her black crayon. I guess I still looked confused, because she frowned and started to draw black wings on a piece of paper and pointed at the man named Castiel. I turn to him as lighting showed his wings spread wide. My only thought was, Aw crap.

A/N Now because I didn’t feel like doing it at the top it shallest be at the bottom. I have not owned supernatural at all during the making of this chapter. Comments keep the evil author happy, so click the button or beware your fate!


End file.
